


The name

by link151



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/link151/pseuds/link151
Summary: I have heard someone saying that if two girls loved the same boy, their friendship would end. But what if, you like him, your friend don’t like him but she is his girlfriend?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	The name

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. English is not my First language so I try my best with this :))) And this story based on true story by the way. So please leave comments to let me know how my story was. Thank you so much.  
Oh, I don’t really know how to tag this story :)))

I have heard someone saying that if two girls loved the same boy, their friendship would end. But what if, you like him, your friend don’t like him but she is his girlfriend?   
I always love telling my love-life story to my bestfriends. There is a group of us who have been friends for some years. We share our love life story and give advices. That’s a basic groupfriend. That time, I fell in love with a co-worker. He is cool, talanted, not too handsome but funny. I told my friends immediately because I couldn’t control my feeling and needed to pour my heart out. Oh, and my friend worked in the same place with me and she was quite close with that boy. I was excited since he gave some hints like he liked me too. And my friends all encouraged me to get closer with him and gave me hope that he might have feeling for me too. Additionally, I didn’t have any experience in love or romantic relationship so this was quite refreshing. So after some false flirting, I was down. But he was a good person, I couldn’t stop liking him. Until I got rejected in an attempt of confessing my crush on him. 


End file.
